


Free!: 100 Hearts

by DKN43vA



Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends, Boys' Love, Embarassment, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sports, Swimming, Work In Progress, pressured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKN43vA/pseuds/DKN43vA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern day au in the world of Free! Tachibana Makoto is an ideal friend, no doubt, and has to best ones he could ask for, but he is in deep infatuation with one. Lost with his burden of emotion, he tries to come to a conclusion that nothing will work in his favor and he should be happy with what he has. For the longest time he could never tell his friend and feels completely helpless to his feelings. His heart feels chained and only one person has the key to set his heart free and make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is a work in progress and if you would like for me to continue please leave a comment and let me know, I do have more for the Free-lovers!

“Haru, Haru,” I yelled running after him again this morning, my hair brushing psychotically upon my face into my eyes, ugh this is getting annoying . . . but my admiration trumps anything. I would go to the end of the Earth for that blank face. He would never know though. I cannot tell him.

He turns around with the sway of his black hair. I stop in front of him trying to catch my breath, “You . . forgot . . this. Again.” I give him his cell phone, at the same time, same place, Monday through Friday. It would relatively be annoying, but I enjoyed seeing him. Although he doesn’t know it, my heart seems to never come down from the vicious cardio I do for this moment, every day . . .

“Makoto, thank you.” Haru takes the phone, places it in his pocket, and continues his walk. I walk with him seeing as I’m already here. I hate silence, with the utmost passion.

“So are you heading over to the club today? We have practices for the next competition in a few weeks.”

Haru shrugs his shoulders, followed by a brief head nod that says “Yeah, I’ll be there”.

“Awesome! I’m so ready for the competition!”

We walk into class together and find our seats. I, unfortunately, am sitting one row to the left and one seat behind him by the window. I sit gazing out of it thinking of what could happen if I told him. Through the boring lectures and tedious work our teacher gives us, what else is there to do? This urge for Haru has been brewing ever since we won the first swimming competition: he, Rin, Nagisa, and myself. He didn’t smile, I knew on the inside he was happy. I have been debating for the longest time to tell him. Haru is a nice person . . . but when something unpleasant comes along.. it’s not the best to be around him. It is kind off downing myself when I think of my like of him to be “unpleasant”, I know.

I sat in my desk pretending to write notes when all I could do is think, “What if  . . . ” I wrote my one-hundred hearts and filled each with a characteristic I liked most about him. There was so many different things of his nature that intrigued me. The blank face, eyes as blue as the Sea of Japan, the flawless skin, and the sleek physique. I always wrote my secret feelings in a green journal daily and it never seems to be enough outlet. My heart slowly breaks on the inside by standing next to him just simply knowing that we will never be. A tear glided down my faces and I held in a whimper, keeping my face toward the window. Stupid love. Love hurts. I want to break myself from his chain but I just can’t. I am genuinely happy yet painfully melancholy.  

The teacher felt that it got stuffy in the room and asked if I would open the window. I felt a little hot, as well, so I enjoyed feeling the cool breeze whip into the room.  I look down back to the one-hundred hearts . . . but they weren’t there.They weren’t there!

I started freaking out. Where did it go?! For two seconds, really?! I look all over the floor near me without drawing attention to myself. This could not be happening! In the middle of class, of all things, this is happening! Nobody can see that!

I saw it. Next to someone’s foot. I look up and it is right next to the person who every heart describes, Haru.

I could feel my face incinerate. What am I gonna do? I sat up abruptly and hit my desk with the back of my hand. “Gah!”

It was a little red so I held it with my other hand, still thinking of a strategy to get the note away from him. Best case scenario, he steps over it and doesn’t even notice it being on the floor. Suddenly, he feels a crumpling feeling under his foot. He looks down to find it and picks it up. He must think it’s a note for him so he opens it and begins to read it.

Dammit. I hadn’t written my name in it or anything so he shouldn’t suspect anything. I wish I had never written the stupid thing.

After class we both headed to the pool for some practice with Nagisa and Rei. He held onto the note and read it while we walked. I tried not to show any sign of it being mine, so I tried striking up a conversation as normal.

“Today’s class was boring, huh? I know, I hadn’t really paid attention much.”

“Yea,” he said while reading the paper filled with his undeniable traits.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just reading.”

“Oh. . .”

I see Nagisa and Rei already dressed in their swimming attire, ready for another pushing practice with Gou. We approach them and let them know we will back in a few after we change. Nagisa said he brought some ice cream for us after practice so we could sit and talk and enjoy the rest of the day together. That’s what I like about Nagisa, he’s always so happy and positive. I need a positivity boost, my heart is sitting in the pit of my stomach with that note in Haru’s hands. He put it in his pocket while we were changing so I wouldn’t have to worry about him reading any more. After that he declothed himself. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of the sculpture in front of me. His stomach being tight, firm, with every groove from his chest to his navel. It was pure magic. His skin, flawless, made me take in a deep breath. I was looking at a masterpiece. His enticing body made me want to. . . I felt as if I looked for too long and quickly turned to change my clothes.

“Are you okay, Makoto,” Haru asked curiously.

“Haha, never better.” I said with a tight smile, masking the pain, yet again.

 


	2. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is determined to do his best for the next swim meet, but his personal problem is clouding his mind, judgement and actions. He can't function, he doesn't feel like himself. He is at his lowest point, so he thinks, but Makoto doesn't mind getting a little hot and bothered while he's down there.

We both were changed and ventured to the pool with Rei and Nagisa who were awaiting to start. Gou showed up in her windbreaker jacket and told us our new training regimen. Nagisa jumps up with a fist to the sky, “Okay! Let’s do it! The more we train, the more likely we will be to win at the competition. I really wanna win, guys!

“This is going to be beautiful,” Rei fixes his glasses, “We will be number one!”

With a run, i jumped into the pool and began pushing through the water with the back of my hand. My breathing amplified by the resistance of the water I get to the end of the lane and at Nagisa, Rei, and Haru. Nagisa and Rei have been improving ever since our last competition, although we lost by having Rin swim with us, it was a victory to us. A reminder to push harder. Haru swam gracefully yet had a speed that was exemplary. Before I got lost in a trance, I remembered my objective for today.

After hours of vigorous swimming we all, Gou, Rei, Nagisa, Haru, and I sat and ate the ice cream Nagisa brought. The sun had made it’s connection with the distant horizon and the glow was a delightful sight.

“Don’t you just love the sunset,” Gou asked, “I think it is just beautiful.”

“Yes,” Rei stated, “this is a beauty.”

I laughed at Rei’s agreement while Nagisa chowed down on his ice cream. I looked at Haru. I felt so sad, he looks like he has no emotion right now on this joyous occasion. I wish I knew how to cheer him up. All I could do now is sit and eat my strawberry ice cream and watch the sun fall behind the horizon.

I walked home and kicked my shoes off at my door. Everybody in my house was gone, they’d all went on a trip for a week at the Sea of Japan. I couldn’t miss too much school and have already been to the sea, so I decided to stay home. I walk into the dark house and flip on the light to go upstairs to my bedroom.

My green room was just how I’d left it this morning, neat bedspread, blinds open to my window, and work desk was scattered with blank papers. I turn off my room light and hop on my bed. I stare at the ceiling and couldn’t help but think about Haru and his body. How perfect it was in my eyes, my vision. It was flawless and had a little muscle, which made every line have a small shadow, the indention of muscles.

Before I knew I felt my pants stretch. I ran my hand through my bangs thinking why now, just why? I was alone. There wasn’t a problem with having an erection in your own company. I was going to try to divert my attention so it would go away, but it wasn’t so easy. Haru was enticing, I could not, not think about him.

I unbuttoned my pants and slid them down my legs. My hands crept up my shirt and teased ever so lightly on my body. With every mental image I took today flooded me with my eyes closes. I reached for the stiffened muscle in my boxer-briefs and rubbed it around in my palm with my fingers. The urge was gradually getting stronger and I was losing control. I took a breath and had the image of Haru’s hard chest in my head, which made me go insane. I tugged on my crotch with the shaking of my legs while thinking of Haru’s long sleek body. What was going on with me? Why did I do this? Why am I doing this? I feels sensational. His abs were tearing my brain to bits and I jerked strongly again with a new feeling of euphoria. This. . . is . . . amazing. I opened my eyes and had my feet flat on the bed, knees up, and breathing heavily. I saw a picture of the gang after the last swimming competition. Haru was shirtless and his swimming shorts were pulled down a bit. I could see the the V-line and his backside was exposed a bit. That sent me back into a spiral! “Kya!”. My shaft was pulsing with tingles and a sperm shot up my stomach. I was done.

I went to go clean myself with a shower and afterwards I went to the kitchen to eat. I couldn’t find anything to eat but some leftover yakisoba. I warmed that up in the microwave and sat in the living room, watching an anime. It was a romance. A girl was just saved from a spirit by a tall, built, rugged guy. I thought about how that could be me being saved by my special someone. . . I cried at the thought, knowing the outcome wasn’t what it was going to be in my head. I hate knowing the outcome of stuff like this for myself. I hate how I have to settle with being unhappy. I hate how I have to have a empty, lifeless heart. I envision this false reality for myself and it never comes into fruition. My world was based on a damn fantasy. I sit on the couch with my head down, held in my hands, watching tears hit the floor.

I look up to the empty kitchen and remember where mom and dad keep the saki for their hard days at work or just wanting something to take the edge off for the day. I grab the bottle and a small shot glass. I look at the shot glass at think this small glass won’t be enough for me, it’s too damn small for anything. I put the glass back in the cabinet and open the bottle. I push the bottle to my lips and take down a huge gulp. My throat was on fire and I cough to the point where it hurts, but I wanted another sip. I check the time and it is now 9:27 pm. I go back for several more chugs of the alcohol and check the time again. It’s 11:36 pm. Where did the time go? I took my last gulp and I couldn’t even see straight.

Where am I? I can’t. . . what? Why am. . . Ow!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is capturing more of Makoto away from everybody else, on his own. I loved writing this chapter and including the swim club into it a fraction of the chapter to show that they're always working to be better, which should be everybody's goal.


	3. Drunken Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wakes up not knowing a thing that has happened the night before. He can barely remember what he did. Where did he end up? Is he safe?

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed, my head pulsing with pain. I could not recall anything from last night. What happened and where am I? I drink in my own home and this happens, never again. I wasn’t in any pain anywhere but my head. My pants were unsoiled. Nobody took advantage of me.

“Are you awake,” somebody asked me.

“Ha-Haru?”

I saw him wearing his pajama pants with no shirt, carrying a glass of water and two aspirins, “How are you feeling, Makoto?”

I turned on my side to drink the water and take the pills, “I. . . feel horrible. What happened, what did I do?”

Haru takes the empty glass and sits it on the nightstand and pulls a chair to the bed to take a seat. His look on his face was on the gloomy side it looked like. Why would he be sad?

“Haru,” I looked intensely at him, “What did I do?”

His head fell down and he leaned over. He came back up and he place his hand on the bed. “You came here last night at about 12 something. I really couldn’t sleep and I heard you knocking and saying Haru, Haru. I go answer the door and you come in, I could smell alcohol on your breath. I said What are you doing here?  You took me by my shoulders and pulled me into you and you said You make me so sick sometimes.”

Did I tell him that. . .

“I couldn’t make sense of what you were saying. Then you hugged me and said but I care about you. I said I cared about you too, but you didn’t believe me. You pushed me away and started yelling You don’t care, you don’t care! You held your head down and I saw tears fall down and i took your face and put it up and asked you Why are you crying, what’s wrong?? You just started yelling at me How could you not know?! It’s been years and nothing?! I slipped up once by saying swimming would be nothing without you and still nothing?! I hate that. . . I hate. . . Just everything about you! I was seriously confused. I couldn’t figure out why you hated me. We’d been friends for so long and this happens. I asked why you hated me and you said to me I hate how enticing you are, I hate how you make nothing to me feel like everything when it includes you! I hate the fact your hair, your blank face! I. . . I hate your beauty! I-I-I hate your brooding body! I hate your blue sea eyes! I-I. . . I hate that I lo. . .” You passed out. I carried you to my bed and let you sleep. I was so confused I couldn’t sleep. That disturbed me. I know what you were about to say. . .

“What was that?”

“You were about to say you love me before you fainted.”

My eyes widened with the sound of the word ‘love’. I got up as best as I could and found my balance. Trying my best to run toward the door, I was blocked. Haru placed his arm in the doorframe and gently pushed me back to the bed. I got up again trying to speed up and leave, yet he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down on the bed. “Stop!” He didn’t want me to leave, “We need to talk. You’re not feeling well and you’re still not thinking straight--”

“I’m thinking straight enough. You don’t know what you’re talking about. What makes you think I am in love with you?”

“You do. You came here drunk, yelling at me. A drunken man speaks nothing but truth, and you know that.”

“No all do.”

“So why come here? Why here of all places, Makoto?”

“I don’t know!”

“You’re tired and still trying to recover. Get some sleep, and you can stay here.”

I debated on leaving and just trying to avoid him. I knew I would have to see him eventually, so I just stayed.

Dreaming was so sweet. I didn’t have to deal with reality; I lived in my own fantasy. That fantasy right now was me in an empty ocean by an island, floating and feeling nothing but peace. The blue sky was clear and sun warmed my skin. I glided in the water with my eyes closed without a care in the world. Just feeling the current made me feel so free and i had nothing holding me back. The smell of the water took over my sense of smell; I had nothing to do but drift. I loved just drifting. All of a sudden something grabs my dangling arm and pulled me under. I held my breath and fought for my life! I wanted to scream but my submersion wouldn’t let me! My arms punching against the water and my feet kicked. I could think nothing but FIGHT, but something caught me by my arms making me not able to move. I opened my eyes and after all of the bubbles cleared from my strikes I see a familiar face, Haru. His black hair swirling like thin silk and him actually smiling, laughing a little. I couldn’t believe how scared I was of him; I thought he was some stranger or an animal, but he was just Haru. I floated in place, looking at him, admiring him, adoring him. He looked at me while his expression changed from happy to seductive. The blue eyes winced and narrowed, his lips rolled in, and his head tilted back. I was so confused, what did he want? Within a few seconds, Haru pulled me in by my arm and while my body was shifting to a horizontal position, he took his free hand and placed it on the nape of my back, giving me a more vertical position parallel to his. Bringing me in closer, our chests collided. I felt a cold shiver go down my spine from how nervous I was, but I did not plan on stopping him. Haru pressed on the nape of my back, making sure I went nowhere and our pelvises found each other. Haru stares me down into my eyes and I feel my heart pounding faster and faster. The narrow eyes closed as he leaned forward to my face with slightly puckered lips.I felt like I was about to lose my last breath before I could swim to the top. I fought off going to the top for air, I did not want to miss this moment. I leaned forward, although I was about to lose my last breath, I suddenly regained with when our lips met. I had enough air to last for forever. I tried to fight the urge to enjoy this connection. I wrapped my arms around his neck while pushing my lips into his, keeping my air. He pressed on my lower back. His tongue slipped through my teeth, pushing, pressing, soothing me. I took one last breath, one last press, one last suck on the graceful lips before I woke up.

It was late in the evening the next day. How long did I sleep? I checked the clock next to the bed. I had slept the whole day away and then some. If that is what a hangover does for me I don’t ever want one again. Although, I felt a lot better and well rested. I see another full glass of water on the bedside table and drink it. I hear cooking in Haru’s kitchen and I go towards the sound after finding out moving was more of an option for my body.

I entered the kitchen and the smell that enveloped my nose and made my stomach realize how hungry I was. I look to see Haru in a t-shirt and pajama pants at the stove cooking. It was for the both of us. The table was set for two people and I took a seat. I took a deep breath, letting out a sigh.

Haru heard me, “So, you’re finally awake.”

“Yeah. I feel a lot better. You’re cooking.”

“I kind of figured you’d be hungry after sleeping that long. I don’t usually do this.”

I laughed to myself, “It is okay, thanks for doing it.”

Soon, the table was set with delicious foods, oyakodon, okonomiyaki, and shoyu ramen. It was a lot of food, we had enough for both us to get a third serving, although Haru wasn’t as hungry as I was. I got my last serving and relaxed in my chair. It felt so good to have warm, cooked food.

Haru took a sip of tea and faced me, “You know we need to talk, right?”

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, “I knew this would come sooner or later.”

Haru took his chair and angled it towards me, “I’m sorry, but we need to do this. Why do you hate me?”

“I-I don’t hate you. As you know from what I said before. My heart isn’t in a good place. I don’t favor rejection and I harbored this for so long because I knew that nothing would happen. Nothing would evolve. I’d rather you be happy not knowing anything than you know everything and dislike me.”

“Dislike you? Why would I-”

“Stop, stop, please stop! I don’t want to say it and you’re going to make me say it. Every day for years I’ve tried to keep myself from saying it!! It’s getting harder and harder not to say anything about what I’m feeling. Can you please just not do this, Haru?”

“No.”

I began to tear up, “Haru-, please.”

“No.”

“I don’t-”

“Say it.”

“No, I-”

“Say it, Makoto.”

“NO! I-”

“SPIT IT OUT, MAKOTO!”

“I LIKE YOU!”

As soon as I said that tears shot down my face. I felt a weight come from my shoulders. My head hung over the empty bowl and I couldn’t take being in the same room with Haru right now. I would rather be somewhere else, anywhere else. I got up and tried not to look at him, “Th-thank you for the meal and taking care of me. . .”

I try to run away again. My watery eyes blurred my vision, causing me to he a doorframe. It still did not stop me from trying to run out. My hand was finally on the handle of the front door; I was on my way out. My arm was grabbed and squeezed tightly. I was frozen.

“No, don’t leave,” Haru murmured, “you don’t have to leave.”

“I need to. . .”

For some reason I let go of the doorknob. I decided I had to come to terms with this. I can’t run from this forever. Haru pulled me from the door and had me walk in front of him back to the kitchen. I sat down in my chair and he sat in his. He looked at me with concern.

“Makoto. I don’t hate you. You have been in my life for the longest. I can’t hate you, you’re special to me.”

I ruffled up the bottom of my t-shirt, “So what’s going to happen?”

Haru leans back in his chair and scratches his head, “Nothing’s going to change in a bad way. To find out one of my friends likes me, especially a close guy is a shock, but I can handle it. You didn’t have to treat me like a child and keep it from me.”

“I’m sorry. You have no idea how I feel though.”

“Okay, so tell me.”

I spent the next half hour spilling my overflowing cup of feelings to him. He had no negative facial expressions. None at all were at my expense, or the expense of our friendship. It felt like he was really understanding. He had laughed a little which lightened the mood and made it easier for me to express myself. I could feel the weight come off of me, it felt great. I had gone on for about an hour now and he continued to listen. When I finally reached my conclusion he took in deep breath.

“So you’ve been feeling this ever since then?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. . .” He puts his hand through his hair with wide eyes. I could tell he wasn’t expecting this, but he wanted to know. “So that’s your paper I picked up in class? The one with the hearts?”

I could feel my face heat up, “Um. Yeah, it is. . .”

He chuckled, “. . . sweet. . .”

I was confused just now, “What’d you say?”

“I said it’s sweet. The whole thing was shocking, but sweet.”

I was red. I had no idea what to do now. Letting all of the innermost feelings out like that left me blank and confused. Can I just rewind to where I never took that first drink?

I sat upright in the chair, “So. . . what now. . .”

“ I, um. . I don’t really know” His face had a hint of pink to it just now.

It was late and we had school tomorrow. I was getting ready to leave and walk home.

“Wait,” Haru touches my wrist, “Just stay here tonight. It’s too late to walk home. I have another uniform you can wear that was too big on me and you can sleep here tonight.”

“Okay, thank you, Haru.”

I went to take a shower and change clothes. I was still wondering why Haru took it so smoothly. I thought he’d freak out and denounce me as a friend. I wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at myself. I thought to myself it’s still kind of bad, but not as bad as it was. A smile swept across my face and I could breathe a little better now.

I headed to the room I slept in. The bed had a pretty nice size now that I realized it. I could hear the sink water running in the kitchen so I suspected Haru was finishing the dishes. I climbed into bed, waiting for tomorrow.

A few minutes came by and I heard Haru’s footsteps come into the room. I was drifting to sleep, until I felt an arm wrap around my stomach. “Haru?”

“Yeah?”

I was nervous to ask what was about to happen, “Um, what are you doing?”

“I’m about to go to sleep, what else?”

“Okay.”

It’s not like I didn’t find the slightest enjoyment in what was happening. I was especially excited. I just didn’t want him to notice how excited I really was. With the warm hugs and his grasp made me hard and difficult for it to go down. I could tell he’d already fallen asleep and he’d wrapped his leg around my waist. I was under the weight of his thigh and I wanted to push him away, but then I didn’t. I just laid there in silence. I took a deep breathe as he clung onto me and just nestled.

 


End file.
